


If It Means A Lot To You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither boys were proud of their country; forcing the poor districts to let their teenagers fight to the death in order to maintain peace. A boy from 12, and a boy 11, both wanting more for their families, as well as themselves. No one knew and weren't supposed to know about their rendezvous, their stories, their plans once they were to have no chance of being picked at their reapings. Their plans couldn't be ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*

 

Niall woke up to his brother shaking his shoulder gently. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, letting them adjust to the morning sun. He blinked at his brother, wondering why the hell he was in his dress shirt... _oh_.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Greg said softly, moving Niall's fringe out of his face. He smiled softly, leaning into his older brother's touch. "Morning."

"It'll be useless for to go hunt today, yeah? Just stay here." Niall nodded.

Greg patted Niall's knee before standing up from the bed, "Big day."

"My ass."Niall tugged Greg back by the arm, pulling him in for a hug, "Hey."

"Hey."

"You made it." Greg smiled, pulling back to look at his younger brother, his expression faltering a bit when he realised, "But you-"

"I'll be alright. I always am."

"You better be. Now, come on. Up you get."

*

Just a few weeks before the reaping, Greg had turned eighteen, which meant he was to just pass this reaping and... and well... that was it really. He could forget abut waking up to the dreadful day every morning, instead waking up to the calm and quiet day of District 12 and work. 

Niall had thought about how his brother was to be cut from this heavy chain linking him to the horrible games;  _just this reaping. That's it._

His thoughts turned to this year's arena and the tributes. He thought about the two years he had left, the years left that evey child in the districts. He stayed in just as Greg asked him to, helped his mother with breakfast, and even with dinner. When they were ready to leave, she kissed his cheek and hugged him, repeatedly telling him how proud she was of him, and that she loved him and "I'll see you for dinner." 

That was when Greg and Niall made the way to "the floor".

It was stationed in front of the stage where all the possible tributes stood until they were called out.

Niall thought about Greg being in the stands the following year, big blue eyes clouded with worry. He perked up at the thought of his brother getting throught this years and his final reaping. 

The blonde boy stood with the other seventeen-year-old boys waiting for Caroline (capital mentor) to step up to the micophone stand. He rolled his eyes when the anthem started playing, not paying the slightest attention to the video.

Soon enough, he watched as Caroline walked over to the bowl with the girl's slips in it. She reached in and dug around before pulling her hand out, a simple white slip with a single black piece of tape on it. Walking back to the mike, she opened the slip, letting a moment pass.

"Marley Cains."

The boy looked over to the girls, watching as the fifteen-year-old tried her hardest not to fall off stage, wiping the very few tears that gathered up in her eyes. Caroline left the girl in the center of the stage, walking over to the opposite bowl.

This time, it seemed like she wasted no time in picking a slip, pulling it out quickly and going back to the center of the stage.

Opening the slip with shaky hands, she smiles unsure before reading it out loud,

_"Greg Horan."_

_*_

 


	2. Chapter 2

He doesn't know where to look.

He forgets how to breathe.

Greg Horan.

_Greg. Horan._

His eyes are glued to the screen, but he can seem to make anything out other than his brother. He looks distraught walking toward the middle aisle. _No._ Reapings were over for Greg. He shouldn't be walking towards the stage, he shouldn't have been called, his name shouldn't have been in the bowl anymore.

That was when Niall realised what had happened. He pushed throught the crowd of boys, manoeuvring his way to the aisle as well, a few paces behind his brother. Two peacekeepers noticed him, ready to stop him from getting any closer to his brother.

_No._

_Not today._

_**"I volunteer."** _

_**  
**_He watched everyone turn to him, the cameras all pointed at him, the peacekeepers continuing to move toward him. They walked over, holding on to Niall's shoulders, walking by where Greg stood. He looked over at his older brother, grabbing his forearm gently. He nodded, before continuing toward the stage without a word to his brother. Greg took a step towards Niall, immediately being blocked by the two men who were still holding onto his shoulders.

Greg was escorted off the floor to his mother, moving into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

*

Niall was pulled out of thought when the door to the room opened, his mother and brother appearing. Maura walked up to him, hugging him quickly.

"Oh, my baby boy. What have you done?"

"Mum I- I just-"

"She pulled back to look at her son, a soft watery smile finding her face, "I know."

Before she could even let go, Niall was caught in his brother's bone-crushing hug.

"You're an idiot."

"You deserve a life."

"So do you."

Niall sighed.

"Come back, yeah?"

"'ll try."

"No. No excuses. you will."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

They pulled back and Niall began talking quickly, "Don't leave Marley's family behind. They need you just as much as she needs me. Keep them safe; for her."

Greg nodded, and his mother pulled him into another hug before leaving with his brother.

Niall watched as the door opened just as quickly as it closed.

Liam burst in, hugging his friend tightly.

"What the hell was that?" He pulled back to look at Niall, "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. Okay." He pulled him back for another hug, Niall clinging to his friend's shirt.

"Come back."

"Promise."

And Liam left.

*

Niall found himself walking up to Marley in the train the next day, who was sitting quietly at the dining table. He smiled to her softly when she looked up at him, "You okay?"

"I will be," She sighed.

"I'm sorry," the two teens heard Caroline say from the other side of the table. Her eyes a bit watery, and she looked genuinely concerned for the two. The stared at her, as she continued, "I didn't want any of this for you. I-I just-," She sighed, "I'm sorry."

Niall nodded, placing his hand over hers, squeezing it gently as if to tell her it was okay.

She smiled a watery smile before ushering the two into the next car, where they met their mentor.

Simon Cowell was his name.

Not much to him; one the games a few years back, lived alone, only surviving mentor of District 12 at the moment.

They sat silently as they watched the other tributes reapings, exchanging small comments here and there, Marley sitting close to Niall. They watched and watched. And watched.

~

It was so unfair.

It shouldn't have happened.

To Marley.

To his brother.

To... to _ **him.**_

"Niall?" 

He turned, rubbing his eyes so that they wouldn't notice the tears welled up in his eyes.

"Do you know him?"

He looked away fromt he three sitting in the room with him, wishing he was back at home with his brother and his mom, sitting lazily with Greg on the couch, drinking lukewarm tea while he told him the same story of his father over and over again.

But, he couldn't.

Instead he nodded slowly, huffing out a breath, and trying so hard not to cry.

"How?"

He ignored the question, turning angrily to stare at them, rambling out everything that he _shouldn't have_  known, 

"He has three sisters, his father died, his mother's ill, and he was the only thing keeping them alive. Now-" He took a sharp breath, whispering bitterly, "now, Zayn's family has  _nothing._ "

 

 *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merrh i never liked this chapter ;/ <3 xx


	3. Chapter 3

Niall sat patiently, as he waited for his main stylist to show.

When she did, he greeted her with a small grin. She smile at him carefully, sitting next to him and pulling him into a tentative side hug. When she did, he relaxed leaning his head onto her shouler.

"Niall, is it?"

He nodded.

"Hi," She spoke quietly, "I'm Lou. I'm you main stylist, and I want to talk to you about what you did for your brother."

He nodded once more.

"I want to thank you for being brave and choosing for him to have the life you could've had. It's a very tough and big decision, but you made a good one."

He lifted his head, looking her in the eye and smiling gently.

"Thank you."

She smiled, "No worries. Anyway, let's get you in that costume and onto the chariot, shall we?"

He nodded again.

*

Marley pulls Niall aside after the chariot entrances, standing on her tiptoes to hug him, leveling his ear with her mouth to whisper, "Don't freak out, but eleven keeps staring at you." Niall freezes, but pulls it off quickly by blowing an exaggerated raspberry to the fifteen-year-old's cheek, causing her to laugh and push at his chest with her hand.

He smiles at her, but tenses when his eyes catch the other boy's.

*

Two days later, he finds himself sitting in the living room of the penthouse they're assigned to, Marley sitting and squirming on her seat by his side. They watched the telly carefully, watching the scores come and go. When it gets to Marley, they congratulate her on making an 8.

They wait very unpatiently for Niall's score, Ceasar (He had stayed in the games long after Katniss Everdeen had mysteriously disappeared) glancing at his paper, a look of confusion showering his face. He looks up towards the camera, before letting the number out,

"Twleve."

Niall's and Marley's stylist teams gape at the t.v., Caroline staring at Niall in shock, and Marley and Simon looking between Niall, Caroline, themselves, and the stylists.

"How?" Simon asked carefully.

Niall shook his head slighty, "I don't- know."

Simon sighed, shaking his head, "Good luck."

*

"This is terrifying."

"You'll be fine."

" _Lou_."

" _Niall_."

They sat, waiting for Niall to be called in the tube, Lou holding Niall's hands in her's, trying to keep him calm.

"You'll be fine. Just remember: whatever you did in that session, do it out there, got it?"

Niall smiled at her nervously, lettting out deep breaths.

He was called into his tube soon enough, making Niall jump, Lou there only to pet his hair softly and walking him to the tube. She nodded as he looked at her, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Be fantastic. Come back, yeah?"

"Yeah."

*

_30_

Niall looks carefully around.

_25_

He watches the tributes glare at each other.

_19_

He finds Marley.

_16_

He nods at her.

_14_

She nods back.

_9_

He catches District 1 staring at him.

_3_

His heart is pounding in his ears.

_2_

He catches his breath.

_1_

**Run.**

~

"Fuck," Niall says breathlessly, leaning against a tree. "Fuck, shit, fucking hell, son of a-" He stops himself, looking behind the tree both ways, before moving to walk farther.

"Marley, "He whispers to himself. "Shit."

*

"Ow! Fuck!" She screamed as she ran into somebody. She fell flat on her back, the person she ran into hovering over her. 

"Niall?"

"Marley!"

Niall kneeled down, pulling her up into a hug quickly.

"I'm sorry! I thought you died!"

He pulled back, studying her face, "You okay? Did you get hurt? What happened to your jacket?"

She looked down to her left, noticing a chuck of her jacket missing.

"I don't know."

"Come on; get up. Let's go."

*

_"Whatever you do: make sure District 12 gets **done.** "_

_*_


	4. Chapter 4

*

Marley woke up, jerking to sit straight. She was breathing heavily, looking around at her surroundings, until they landed on the sleeping figure a few feet away from her. She reached out to shake him by the shoulder.

"Niall?"

The boy stirred, mumbling slightly before turning around and blinking lazily over at Marley. When his eyes came into focus, he sat quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Marley?"

She didn't say anything, instead looking at their surroundings. "How far did we get?" Niall asked as he watched the girl look around the woods. "Marley," she looked over at him, "how far did we get?"

"I dunno. We're pretty far deep in the woods, though. I'm thinking we're almost to the end of it."

Niall nodded, "We should start walking." Marley smiled at him, both standing and packing their things.

*

_He watched in the shadows of the trees, making himself unseen to the two teens of District 12. He had been running after them ever since the beginning, not once loosing the trail of the two. It had been hard at first, following the girl. Thinking of it now, he might as well kill them. What's the point in stringing out their lives? It'll only be a matter of minutes before he attacks them. now, he just needs the right moment..._

*

"Stop." Niall said quickly, his hand shooting out to halt the girl. Marley looked over at him with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong?"

As Niall attempted to reach out for the blade hidden in his jacket, the loud shot of a cannon was heard. The two turned to each other before sprinting in the opposite direction.

They ran quickly, making sure they didn't run into anybody on the way. They stopped abruptly, Niall taking in a sharp breath. He looked around carefully to make sure his eyes weren't lying to him. Marley, who was behind him, wiped her eyes quickly, making sure that she wasn't crying on film, at least not like this; not with tears in her eyes.

"I thought they collected them."

Niall looked around, his eyes sweeping over the scene, landing on a boy a few feet away. He walked over carefully, bending down to pull the spear from the dead boy's grip.

"What District?"

"Seven."

" _Yeah; Mine._ "

Niall's heart stopped. After the voice called out, everything seemed to slow down.

He turns.

He sees her.

They make eye-contact.

She loads the bow she has.

She pulls; and releases.

He screams.

And then... and then he doesn't know.

Everything seemed to slow down, and then everything seemed to quicken. Moving quickly, he throws the spear, running towards Marley. She falls slowly in his arms, the arrow clutched in her fist.

"Niall." Her breath hitches.

"Im here. I'm here." Niall replies, brushing the hair away from Marley's face. Her eyes are fighting to stay open, her other hand intertwined with Niall's.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry."

"Niall, it's not you're-"

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry."

Marley, in spite of her state, smiled up at him. She sighs, "Look at me. I was willing to do eveything to stay alive. I followed you, and was the look-out. And I couldn't even do that right."

"No, Marley," Niall argued quietly, "You were amazing. it was me who turned my back. I'm so sorry."

She hissed in pain quietly, before talking once more,

"You know, when I was little, I always used to tell my older brother what fun it would be to play these games. That was, until I knew what the games were really about; And because my brother was reaped three years ago.

"I thought it was unfair that he was going to be able to play in the capital while I stayed at home. And that was when my mom told me what the games really were. I didn't know what to say. I lost my brother, lost my best friend, and all I could do is cry.

"But that's really it isn't it. We can't all win this. Not even the victors."

"Marley-"

"Niall," Marley whispered, their eyes never once leaving each other's, "you  _have_  to go home. You can't leave your family. Not like I left mine. Please, take care of them both."

Niall hushed her softly, "It's okay. I' not leaving. You're okay. I'm right here."

It was useless to tell her lies, as he watched through teary eyes, she took her last breath, followed by a cannon.

Niall let out a quiet sob, leaning his forehead against hers. He mumbled things to her like "I'm sorry" and "my fault" and "sorry". He layed her down gently, brushing away and petting her hair softly.

He got up after what seemed like forever, leaving Marley, walking over to the girl from seven, and taking the bow off her, and taking the spear out of her stomach as well. (He didn't take it, instead throwing it down next to her body.)

He picked up her backpack, leaving the two girls in the field, along with the rest of the dead tributes.

*

**_"No!"_ **

_"You have to stay calm! We can still get him."_

**_"He won't care! She was the only thing that was worth living for! Now she's gone and he won't care!"_ **

_"We can still kill him."_

**_"I don't want to just kill him; I wanted to enjoy it. But now I can't because she's dead!"_ **

_"We'll figure it out, yeah?"_

**_"Fine! Make it quick."_ **

*

Niall sobbed quietly into his hands. He tried to steady his breathing, realising that he was still on camera.

_Don't loose your head. Keep it together._

He stood up, and even though it was dark, he decided to keep on moving. No use in staying put.

*


	5. Chapter 5

*

Zayn had been hiding in the cave for over a week. With the girl from his District gone, that made him more of a target because it was only him from eleven. He thought he was safe from everybody; that was until he woke up surrounded by fire. He had made it out quickly, and with just enough time, not really understanding how it was that a fire had started if he never lit one on the inside.

So now, here he was, walking all of the unknown part of the forest, extra giddy because of what he had heard yesterday. Two cannons. He decided after that it was better to hide away than go looking for something. Or  _someone._

Zayn had to much on his mind to realise someone running in his general direction. When he heard to rustling of branches, he stopped, eyes widening, breath catching. He tried not to make a sound as he quietly made his way over to hide behind a tree. He crouched down, trying hard not to breathe loudly. He leaned over to look to the side to get a look at who it was.

But when he looked to see who it was, he was tackled and pinned to the ground. He tried to break free, his attacker unclear because of the sun's glare. He squirmed just enough to push who had a hold on him, turning both him and the other person to the ground. When he saw, and recognised, the face, he held his grip on the boy, but didn't try to steal the blade in the other boy's hand.

 _"Zayn?"_  The boy asked.

Zayn didn't anything, still trying to figure out what had just happened. Then, he snapped out of it.

"Niall." Zayn let his grip on the boy go, "Jesus-Sorry!" He got up from the blonde boy, extending a hand to help him up. Niall took it gratefully. 

He nodded once at Zayn, before walking towards the deeper part of the forest. He noticed Zayn wasn't following him, so he turned back.

"Well?"

"Yeah. Sure." 

*

Zayn's eyes glazed over the boy walking in front of him, wondering how he knew where he would be. The he remembered they weren't actually supposed to know each other, not even supposed to be playing nice in the arena. He knew that they were to be fighting to the death, but he just couldn't bring himself to betray Niall. Not after all their days of secrets of being hidden in the trees. He can't leave that. He can't end that.

He was almost sure Niall doesn't want that either. He hopes to whatever god there is that Niall doesn't want to.

"We can stay here if you'd like." Niall said, throwing the bag of his shoulders, and sitting himself down on the ground.

"'kay."

Zayn moved to sit right in front of Niall, both boys facing each other.

Although he knew it would be bad to ask, he couldn't help but wonder,

"I heard yesterday- Marley, she's-"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Niall nodded, looking away, hoping the older boy didn't see the welled up tears in his eyes. Zayn, meanwhile, looked down in his lap, wondering if he crossed some sort of line. 

"Zayn, it's okay."

The older boy looked up to the boy through his lashes, silently raising an eyebrow at him. Niall sniffed and wiped his eyes, "I'll be okay."

"Niall-"

"I will. Swear."

The older boy doesn't say anymore, just sighs and gives up.

~

Their morning is quite...  _interesting_. Zayn finds himself with a mouthful of blonde hair and a heavy weight on his chest. He sputters until he wakes up fully, finding his left side warmer than his right. He looks down to see Niall's head on his chest, his arm protectively around Zayn's middle (in alternative, he was holding the younger boy close to him by his arm that was wrapped around his back). The position they're in, and not to mention the proximity in all, should be uncomfortable for them, but neither the boy who's awake, or the one asleep, seem to mind. In fact, Zayn felt it  _too comfortable_ , that he might've fallen back asleep if it was for the loud cannon ringing in his ears. Niall seemed to be startled awake from it, sitting up quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He looks around, his eyes landing on Zayn last, almost going cross-eyed by how close their faces actually are.

"Hi," The blonde croaks.

"Hey," Zayn replies blankly, clearing his throat awkwardly when he realises that they're inches away.

"How many was that?"

"Just the one."

"Who was left?"

"Us, both from 2, boy from 1, and girl from 9."

"Let's get going, yeah?"

"Sure."

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to drag the story out but :/<3 xx


	6. Chapter 6

*

Zayn leaned against the tree, completely out of breath, while Niall threw the backpack off his shoulder.

"God dammit!"

"Did they see us?"

"I don't know!"

"I don't think they did."

"We're dead!"

"Niall! You've got to stop screaming, and you have to come down."

Niall nodded, but was still in an alarming state. "We have to get out of here." He grabbed what he could carry from the bag, handing some of it to Zayn, and threw the bag under a pile of dead leaves. "Come one, we gotta ditch the bag, if we stay here we're as good as dead. The bag will stall them for a while, but it won't be long until they start following again."

They ran out of sight, just enough to miss the group finding the backpack.

*

Zayn wakes up with a headache, and tied to a tree.

He squints, and the sun's still up, but he can't make out his other surroundings. He feels like there's no one else with him at the moment, so he begins to think.

"What the hell?" He tries to remember what happpened before he was out cold. He thinks, and thinks, and thinks, and then remembers.

He remembers running with Niall. Remembers getting surrounded. Remembers knocking out the girl from nine. And that's it.

As he looks up, he see the little blonde tied up to the tree across from him. He sighs, and takes in a deep breath. He notices the boy's eyes are closed.

"Niall?"

The unconscious boy stirs, but doesn't wake up.

"Niall?"

He kept hissing at the other boy to wake up, but he just wouldn't budge. Just as he stopped trying, he heard leaves rustling from his left side. He watched as the remaining tributes all walked into his view.

"Hey! He's awake," The boy from 2 walks over to him with a smirk. "Hey, wake his little boyfriend up, will you Lil'?"

The girl from 9 nods (Zayn must've hit her pretty hard, considering the busted lip and the bruise forming on her right cheek) and smiles crookedly, walking over to Niall, who was still unconscious. She pulls her hand back, and a loud  _slap_  is echoed through the trees.

"Hey! Watch it, bitch," Zayn yells at the girl, and the boy from 2 yanks his head back by the hair, earning a groan of pain from Zayn. "You watch it, _bitch_ ," He whispers through gritted teeth.

Zayn glares at him until his hair is let go of. He watches Niall stir once more, this time looking up while squinting his eyes.

"Niall," Zayn said hurriedly.

"Shut up," 1 threw at him.

The blonde looked around the group of teens, before growling and squirming against his restraints.

"I'll kill you, you son of a-"

"Hey, watch it," The boy from 2 said as he walked back to Zayn, holding a blade against his neck, "don't want him getting hurt, now, do you?"

"Let him go."

"How 'bout no?"

"You wanted me, and now you've got me. Let him go."

"No."

9 walks up to Niall, crouching so she's at eye-level with him.

"Sweetheart, we wanted you  _and_  him."

Niall kept glaring daggers at her, watching as the three walked off to the side, talking in hushed and whispered voices.

"Niall,"

He turned to look at the boy across from him, who motioning with his head. Niall followed where he was pointing at, noticing Zayn had snatched the knife from 2, and had cut through half the rope.

1 looked over at the two, saying loud so that both of them could here, "Which one first?"

The girl turned, and walked over to the blonde boy, looking smug. Once again, she crouched, their faces inches apart. "I say we get twelve out of the way. After all, he _is_  the 'most dangerous'."

"I call bullshit," 2 starts. "He hasn't done anything since the games started. All he did was get the girl killed." He walked over to the two, "You couldn't even save her. And everyone wondered how the hell you managed to strike up a perfect score in your session. How'd you do it, Horan?"

"Like I'd tell you. It won't serve you much anyway." 9 pulls his head back, "Then I guess you're of no use to us."

She takes out a fresh blade that had been hidden in her jacket, and just as she lifts her arm up for a swings, it gets caught and twisted, and Niall can't help himself as he flinches when he hears that satisfying  _snap_.

She screams in pain, falling, and the boy from 2 has a moment to collect himself over the horror he just witnessed, but he's not quick enough, and Zayn already has his arm around the boy's neck. However, the boy is about two times bigger than Zayn, and , thus, stronger, being able to get out of his grip and push Zayn off himself.

Meanwhile, Niall had been making his way out his restraints, using the knife 9 had thrown to the ground when she fell. He stood up, looking up to make eye-contact with 1, who growls and charges at him.

Niall's back hits a tree, and he slides down, groaning in pain.

"Get up 12! Come on!"

He puts his hands up in front of him, but he can't make out what's there in front, so they're just hanging there uselessly. 1 walks up to him, fisting the front of his jacket, and clocking him right in the jaw.

"What's wrong 12? Don't have a lot of fight in you now, do we?"

Niall head lolled back before 1 shook him so his head went back up before punching him once more.

"You can't protect yourself."

Another punch.

"You couldn't protect your girl."

Another punch.

"You couldn't protect your brother."

One more punch.

_"You can't protect 11."_

That's when something in Niall snaps and he doesn't think about what he's doing, but he catches 1's fist when he ready to throw it at him. He throws 1 off of himself, standing straight. He swings at the boy, getting him right in the gut, and from there he just keeps on going.

The two throw punches at each other, until 1 staggers back, wiping the blood off his chin. He stares at Niall, "I can't believe you actually hid all that anger in. So much power, in such our little Nialler."

"Don't you fucking call me that."

1 smirked at him, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Come on Niall," he opens his arms wide, "I want your best shot."

...

Everything slows down, Niall and 1 are at each others throats, Zayn getting pinned to a tree. The last thing 1 sees is a fist right in his face, falling limp on the ground. Niall just stands there, and a second too late, Zayn screams in pain. Niall turns to see 2 hovering over him, the knife in his hand bloodied.

_"Zayn!"_

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is getting so complicated for me uggghhh! But anyway, this took forever and im getting a headache, but knowing me I'll probably start writing the next chapter as soon as I finish with this note. Anywho i hope you people who are reading this like it, it's hurting my brain soo yeah :)
> 
> xxx
> 
> -B3


	7. Chapter 7

*

Niall's breath was uneven as his back was against the cavern wall, Zayn with his back on Niall's chest, clutching his right leg tightly.

"Shh, shh. You're okay. You're okay. I've got you. You're okay," Niall mumbled, carding his fingers through the sweaty fringe that stuck to Zayn's forehead. Zayn's head was lolled back against Niall's shoulder, as Niall had one arm around the older boy's middle, the other hand gently petting the raven hair.

"Hurts," Zayn managed through ragged breaths.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Zayn."

Zayn wasn't supposed to get hurt. He wasn't supposed to get hurt and now it was all his fault because he was hurt. Niall's grip on the boy's waist tightened when he knew that this was his fault. He was stupid and their moves were naive.

"Don't. Be. Angry," Zayn tried once more to speak, the pain obvious in his voice, " with. Yourself. It was- my fault too."

"No, Zayn-"

"Shut up. Yes, it was. We're in this." He looked up at Niall, "Together."

"Together?"

"Together."

*

"I'm sorry."

Zayn muffled another scream in his jacket sleeve as Niall finished cleaning and wrapping his leg. He focused on Niall's voice, as the younger boy kept mumbling things to keep him distracted.

"Okay. I'm done."

Zayn let his arm drop beside him, taking deep breaths. With unfocused eyes, he watched the blonde boy move around.

"Niall."

He turned around quickly to his name, walking over to Zayn. He sat down, placing Zayn's head in his lap. He shushed the older boy quietly, petting the sweaty fringe out of his eyes.

Niall watched the boy blink up at him slowly, searching his face. The moved wildly, Niall catching himself in a hazel trance.

"Thank you."

The blonde boy was snapped out of his daze when he heard Zayn speak once more.

"It's okay. 'm fault anyway."

"No, it wasn't." Zayn reached out, tugging on the blonde's jacket sleeve.

"Ye-"

"No. Don't you dare blame this on yourself. It was my fault too."

Niall sighed in defeat and nodded, smiling gently at the older boy, brushing his fingers softly over the boy's face, tracing his features. His jaw, his cheekbone, his eyelids. Niall hasn't noticed how close he had moved his face towards Zayn's, trying to memorise every detail of his. It's not until Zayn lets out a small and hitched-breath, along with a whispered "Niall", is when he feels the boy's shallow breath mingling with his.

Zayn, still looking and searching at the blonde's beautiful face, licks his lips nervously, and doesn't miss the way Niall's eyes flicker to his lips and back to meet his eyes.

Niall leans in another inch, and it would have been good, no, it would've been perfect, if it wasn't for the anthem to play. Niall moves back quickly, still keeping his eyes locked with Zayn's, as they pay attention to the voice speaking.

_"Congratulations! My dear remaining tributes! We're so glad that you have come this far in the games. So, in celebration, we have decided to be... generous in a manner of speaking. You see, there are only four remaining tributes in the arena, and all of you seem to be rather, well, skilled. So we have set a new rule: two tributes may be allowed to go home. And that's not all, you two teams new something desperately. The feast will be held in the centre of the forest, by a rather large pine tree. It'll start tomorrow evening; I hope you will join us for the celebration. That is all."_

...

Zayn and Niall are quiet, waiting for anything else to happen. When nothing does, Niall's the first to speak,

"They set a trap?"

"They set two."

He looked down at the older boy.

"How?"

"The feast. Something we need, but that means a possibility of running in to the other team; and the teams.

"Why the teams?"

"They want to see which of us is willing to kill a pair. But, no doubt, they'll probably revoke the rule once two of us are dead."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait. Until tomorrow at least. Then we'll figure something out."

"You can't move."

"I'll be fine."

"No, Zayn. I'm not letting you move. We're gonna stay here until your leg gets better."

"We don't _have_  time-"

"Well then we  _make_  time. I don't want you hurt anymore than you already are. You're not moving."

"Then you go."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Niall, please. If you're not letting me go with you, you go by yourself."

"No."

"Please, we don't have time. Please?"

"Lets just wait until tomorrow."

".. Okay."

*

_"They killed her!"_

_"Calm down."_

_"No! That son of a bitch killed her! So you know what we're gonna do? We're gonna kill his little boyfriend."_

_"11 can't do anything. He won't be able to walk. Trust me, I know exactly where I got him."_

_"I didn't mean 11. I meant we kill 12. Nice and slow, right in front of him, so he knows how painful it feels to loose someone close."_

_"We barley knew her."_

_"She was still with us. We made an alliance! she was a part of us! And their a team."_

_"So?"_

_"So? So we break them. They're too attached to each other; one of 'em is bound to fall apart if the other is missing. Or dead."_

_"When do we start?"_

_"Tomorrow's feast. Tomorrow's feast we hunt them. And kill them."_

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter! So yeah it's a lot like the book, but it is basically a spin-off from the original so... :) hope you guys like it Feedback paallleease? xx <3


	8. Chapter 8

*

Zayn woke up, and the first thing he feels is ... warm. He feels a veil of warmth all over his body, or at least half his body for the most part. He isn't surprised this time, when he finds the younger boy tucked into his side (left), same as before. The only difference is, he doesn't wake up to a mouthful of blonde hair, and he does fall back asleep this time.

-

Niall feels Zayn stir and he tenses. He doesn't actually think anything happened yesterday, but it's been screaming inside his head and he just can't figure it out. Niall doesn't know whether he's crossed some sort of boundary, (or line, or wall, or whatever), but he relaxes immensely when he feels the other boy settle back down. He carefully tightens his arm that's around Zayn's waist, snuggling his face into the boy's chest.

He realises that something is hanging by a thread above their heads, like an unlit fire waiting for a spark. Zayn had been rather quiet last night after their almost-incident, making Niall occupy himself with their supplies (before they had managed to run, Niall had retrieved the backpack with new things. Wire, knives, food, etc.).

He doesn't want anything wrong to happen between them, but he couldn't help but feel his chest tighten when he thought about the close proximity he was with Zayn's face, with his eyes, with his lips. He made him feel... fuzzy. Warm almost. Not that warmth you get when your mother tucks you in to bed, but the warmth you get when you cuddled up near a fireplace with a lover, the best friend you could ever want. It's almost as if... they were the crackles of the smooth flame, nice and soft, but warm and strong and full of life. Niall thought it would feel nice. Niall thinks Zayn feels nice.

And that's how the two spend their morning. Cuddling and half-asleep, forgetting that they have a murderous game to continue, forgetting and being fearless and being calm and themselves.

Niall likes this morning.

Zayn does too.

*

"You're so stubborn!"

"Yeah, but I'm not letting you go alone!"

"Just stay here!"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"'Cause I said no. I'm going, now stop arguing."

"You're stupid! This is ridiculous! You're gonna get yourself killed; stay here."

"No."

"I'm not asking you!"

"And I'm not asking you if I can go. I'm going with-"

Zayn stopped, groaning in pain as he felt a jolt run through his leg. Niall caught him as he stumbled, his arms wrapping securely around the older boy's waist. His chest was pressed to Zayn's back, his nose gently bumping with Zayn's shoulder.

"See? Stay here, Zayn. I'm begging you."

"I can't let you go alone, Niall."

Niall huffed tiredly, "Please?"

...

"Please. don't go with me. I-I can't.. if something happens to you.. look what happened last time."

"Not aga-"

"NO. I wasn't quick enough, an you know that. Not to mention: you got hurt. What if you get hurt again?"

Zayn opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say, for once completely speechless. No words could make Niall change his mind about this. But Zayn knew better; this wasn't about just him getting hurt or Niall not being able to help him of something happens to himself. This was about was happened yesterday (or what almost happened, but didn't).

He can still feel their shallow breaths mingling, the heat from the closeness of their faces.

Zayn knows he's thinking crazy, and knows that Niall probably thinks the same of himself, but things don't happen on accident or by coincidence.

He's still not thinking straight, however, and their cut short when he feels the pain of his leg shooting back up, causing him to stagger but not fall, because the blonde boy is still holding on to him.

Niall, feels guilty as he leads Zayn to sit on a pile of rocks. He helps the boy lower himself slowly, standing in front of Zayn.

"Maybe we shouldn't go."

"Niall-"

"No. We shouldn't go. you said it yourself, it's a trap."

"We have to go."

"Why? It's like your trying to get hurt."

"I don't."

"Then what are you doing?"

Zayn sighed, clutching at his leg, "I don't really know. But I do know that we have to go."

Niall looked at Zayn, tired blue eyes meeting with hazel, "I can't change your mind can I?" Zayn shook his head.

"Niall, can you trust me?"

They stare at each other, and the raven-haired boy speaks again when he doesn't get a response.

"Can you trust me?"

Still no answer.

"Trust me."

Zayn doesn't wait for a response this time, reaching out, carefully taking Niall's hand in his. He tugs him forward gently, Niall's knees bumping softly against his own, his arms moving to wrap around the boy's torso.

Niall doesn't miss the other boy's silent ragged breaths, and doesn't miss his own hands shaking nervously. They're resting on Zayn's biceps, and he tries to steady his breathing, but he can't seem to do so, the only thing he feels like he's doing is falling, but he's not doing that either, the grip Zayn has on him is the only thing keeping him in place.

It's in a moment like this where he feels small. Not just in or by physical size, but all in general. His thoughts, self-consciously, emotionally, etc. This isn't the first time he's felt this way around Zayn; those secret rendezvous' back home... they were never only just. They were something else, something different. Niall and Zayn were never only just two boys. They were Niall and Zayn. Two halves of a whole, puzzle pieces meaning to fit together. Niall realises then, meeting Zayn was no accident. Somehow, no matter what, the two of them would meet. No matter where they were, or who they were, they would always be destined to find each other. (They were  _NiallandZayn._ )

It sickeningly cheesy, and Niall knows it makes him sound like a girl, but the space that was between him and Zayn ( and there's really not that much, and, wow, Zayn is it really that hard to give the boy some breathing space?) was there, and then it wasn't, makes Niall think that he's starting to get a bit delirious.

Zayn's got Niall standing in front of him, right in between his legs, and he lets the thought of the pain in his leg get pushed to the back of his mind because he doesn't want a moment killer and he needs this moment. You'd be surprised just how much he wants the moment. It's almost ridiculous that he hasn't already attacked the boy in front of him, but he doesn't want to scare Niall, and more so, he doesn't want to scare himself.

But he gets that whole entire thought pushed to the back of his mind as well, when he sees the blonde leaning in, and the space that was, isn't anymore, and it finally gets to him.

Slowly, but surely, he tilts his head up slightly, and he watches as Niall's eyes shut as their foreheads touch. The younger boy's arms are wrapped around his neck, and he feels like he should do something, he's forgetting something and he knows it.

Oh. Right.

Niall.

Space.

No space.

Niall.

Right.

Zayn closes the rest of the so called "space" between him and the boy, lightly pressing his lips against said boy. They don't move, both either too stunned or too weirded out, but then something clicks in both their heads, and... _there_.

Niall's lips move tentatively, and Zayn obliges, letting the blonde take over. Lips moving in sync with each other, both boys let out a relieved sigh that they'd been holding.

Their simple kisses, nothing too major. Niall doesn't remember kissing someone like this could feel so... loving. It's more of an understatement, how even though Zayn is pressing his lips a little but harder against his, he manages to make them soft and light. They slot together and it should be rough and feel uncomfortable, but it doesn't and it isn't. The exact opposite actually.

Zayn pulls away first, clearly remembering he has to breath at one point or another, and he's been stealing air from Niall. Their foreheads rest together, breathing becoming even once more, and leans down to give another peck to Zayn's lips. He drops another one on the boy's nose just for the hell of it, and has to smile at the way Zayn's eyes light up when he does.

"Trust me?"

Niall smiles softly, "Yeah. I trust you."

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughh hate me i know it's bad sorry :/


	9. Chapter 9

*

"You okay?"

"For the last time Niall," Zayn said with a small smile, " I'm fine. Really. The painkillers are working just fine."

"You sure?"

Zayn gave the boy a pointed look, causing Niall to raise his hands up in defeat, "Okay. okay." Zayn nodded once, stretching his hand out for Niall to take. They intertwined their fingers together, gripping tight, but not so tight, just enough to let each other know that they had each other's backs.

"How far have we gotten?"

"Not far enough."

"Zayn," Niall stopped in his tracks, crouching down, placing a hand flat on the ground. He picked up a handful of damp leaves, then a handful of soil. Or mud.

"The river. How far was the river from the Pine?"

"Not far. Actually, the opposite; it was really close."

"Time, Malik! How much time would it take us to get there?!"

"I don't know! Maybe like ten minutes?"

"I need certain answers, not assumptions."

"Ten or fifteen."

"Okay. Thank you."

Niall stood up, tugging Zayn along with him as he walked down to the centre of the damp ground, and they found the river.

"Shouldn't be long now. We'll be there soon."

Niall felt his stomach go uneasy, his steps becoming slower, his body tensing.

Zayn feeling the tension through their hands, looked over at the blonde, who was breathing raggedly from his mouth. He watched as the younger boy's chest heave up and down, his footsteps completely stopping, planted firmly on the ground. He swayed, and his eyes began to blur, the only thing he could focus on was the boy that stood in front if him.

He heard himself call his own name out, but he couldn't understand why.

He hears it again, and realises, it's not his voice.

His name is said again faintly, a soft "Niall" reaches his ears, and his eyes are still blurred and the they focused sharply, almost blinding him when the boy in front of him is clearly visible, his voice strong and grounded.

"Niall!"

He shakes his head, blinking rapidly, and he sways once more, reaching out quickly to grab ahold of Zayn's arms. He finds himself squeezing the boy's muscles, as he attempts to right himself, not really thinking if he's hurting the boy or not. Either he's not hurting Zayn, or he is but the other boy doesn't seem to care, instead a look of concern is thrown in his direction, and he feels two hands grab his waist to keep him upright.

"Calm down. I'm right here, Niall. What's wrong? Huh? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Through heavy breaths, Niall manages two words,

"Panic. Attack."

Zayn swears under his breath, leading the boy slowly and carefully towards a tree, leaning the blonde against it, but keeping his hands on Niall waist, not trusting himself (or Niall) to let him stay standing right by himself.

It takes a few minutes, and a few words and gentle caresses, but eventually Niall calms down.

Zayn, all too relieved that it wasn't a massive attack, throws himself (not throws, more like gently falls) against Niall, hugging the boy tightly, leaving no space in between them. Niall's still up against the tree, his arms wrapped loosely around the other boy'a neck, wriggles a bit at the unwanted and uncomfortable item behind him. He makes a small disapproving noise along with a "Zayn, tree. Ow" and the older boy pulls away, but pulls the boy off the green-leaved stump.

They dust themselves off, and start walking once more, but the older boy keeps an arm securely around the smaller boy'a waist, keeping him close.

*

Niall knows that they've sat there for about five minutes now, and he's really starting to loose his mind. He watches as Zayn peeks through the bushes that are hiding them, watching as he cranes his neck more off to the side to get a better look. When he sits back down next to Niall, he sighs.

"They won't budge."

"Like.. they're just... sitting there?"

Zayn nods.

"Like us?"

Zayn nods again.

"How do you know they're their?"

"I saw one. Just now," He turned back to look at the younger boy, "We know for sure that their there."

*

"You sure this'll work?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Niall?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Niall stared at Zayn, who stared back with nervous eyes. He nodded slowly, Zayn pulling him into a hug. He melted into the embrace, but didn't give himself too much time to get comfortable. They pulled away at the same time, and Niall walked away from the hiding spot out forward.

He made it to the end of their wall of bushes, taking a deep breath. He counted.

One.

Two.

..

Three.

He found himself sprinting towards the bag hanging on one of the Pine's branches. When he made it to the tree, he kicked off the trunk, giving him a good jump, and he caught a branch, hoisting himself up. He heard a wisp of air, the metal silently slicing through the wind. It takes Niall a second to realise that he has seconds before possibly getting shanked by a knife. He's right, to his relief, ducking just in time to watch a knife fly right passed his head.

It doesn't take him much time to get to the bags, pulling the straps of the small '11-12' labeled bag. He untangles them from the tree branch, sliding down off it, feet hitting the ground. He runs to the left, causing him to run straight into the boy from 2. He staggers back, the other boy holding a blade in his hand.

"Where you going 12?"

Niall watches the silver reflection hit his eyes, Zayn signalling him with a nod. He walks backwards carefully, before sprinting away from 2. He hears footsteps behind him, but they stop.

When Niall turns around, he finds cover from a tree. He crouches, not really interested in what's happening with 2, opening the pack.

Meanwhile, Zayn has 1 in a headlock, a fresh blade pinned to his neck. He watches as 2 struggles on what to decide on doing.

He gets distracted, however, when Niall reappears from behind the tree. He shakes his head at Zayn, and he freezes, his hand tightening its grip on the handle of the knife.

"It was a trap, you imbeciles."

2 looks surprised, and 1 stops struggling against his grip for a moment.

"The packs are empty." The blonde adds.

"Good thing we didn't need anything, huh?"

1 twists his entire body in Zayn's grip, which in turn, makes the other boy fall to the ground. Niall runs quickly, but 2 stops him, grabbing him by the waist, the blade slicing the surface of Niall's skin just above his stomach.

Niall doesn't seem to notice, or care, attacking the boy. Zayn gets pinned to the ground by 1, and wriggles as 1 traces his features with the knife.

"So original." Zayn spits.

"Bite me."

"Oh, believe me," He says through gritted teeth, "I'd do much worse."

"So kinky." 1 smirks.

Zayn can hear Niall yelling, and from the corner of his eye, he can see the blonde boy doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. He wriggles more impatiently now, not caring if the boy on top if him is leaving scratches against his skin.

"Niall!"

"Zayn!" He hears, the boy clearly struggling to contain the pain.

Zayn growls, "Oh, you better hope I never get out of your grip, or I swear to God, I'll fucking tear you to shreds."

"Hmm? I don't think you'd do that."

"Oh yeah? How wou-"

"Not when we're carving up our blonde one over there."

Zayn sees red, and he uses so much force pushing 1 off him, lunging towards him, knocking the blade out of his hand. He doesn't keep an eye on 1, who had fallen back against a tree, loosing Zayn's attention as soon as the raven haired boy heard a  _snap_.

Zayn lunges towards 2, but doesn't last long, 2 having the upper hand. He's on the ground in a matter of seconds, 2 towering over him. He watches as 2 raises the blade over his head, ready to swing it down to end Zayn, when Zayn hears metal slicing wind once more.

He watches as 2 stares at him with a blank expression, staggering, and then falling on his back, an arrow sticking out of his neck.

Zayn scrambles to his feet, wiping the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand, doing nothing but smearing it across his face.

He looks over, Niall lowering the bow in his hands just as he does, nodding and then looking back at the boy on the floor.

His head snaps back up, looking back to where Niall was. He's not there, and Zayn starts to panic. He runs to the spot the blonde had been standing at, looking around with wild eyes. He hears a small yelp, running quickly to the direction he heard it from.

He stops in front of 1, who has Niall on his knees, the boy's blade at the blonde's throat. He can see Niall struggling with the grip, his face contorted with pain.

"Let him go."

1 smirked, tightening his grip on the boy, blood trickling down from Niall's neck down his collarbone.

"I don't think so."

"Let him go."

"Or what? You're gonna kill me?"

Zayn doesn't answer.

"Even if, by some miracle, you do kill me, then what? You'll have each other's throat to tear at. I'm doing you a favour 11."

"You're making a mistake."

"How?! I think I'm the only one making absolute sense here!"

"Leave him alone."

"No! Say goodbye Zayn! Isn't the last time you'll see him though!"

A small choked "Zayn" comes from the blonde, and the raven haired boy feels his heart pound in his chest. He begins to freak out, catching Niall's glance. They stare at each other, and Zayn swears he sees watery blue eyes.

He doesn't have the time to think, instead acting upon, well, himself, and lunges forward.

It takes a minute for him to figure out what happened in the next moment.

He takes the dagger hidden in his belt loop.

1 staggers back.

Niall runs behind him.

Zayn kills 1.

His dagger is stuck in 1's side.

His heavy breathing is the only thing he can hear, his eyes glued to the, now, dead boy. There's a ringing in his ears, and he has to find a hold of something before he faints.

Someone must have read his thoughts, because Niall is standing next to him within less than a second, holding him tightly by the waist.

"Zayn. Zayn! Come on, Zayn." Niall pulls Zayn to sit with his back against a tree trunk. He lowers the taller boy slowly, watching as his head lolls back against the bark when he's let go.

"He was right."

Niall's eyebrows furrow.

"What?"

"He was right. We're not done." Zayn says, examine his bloodied hands. He tries to wipe it off, it to no avail, it only smears.

"You don't think-"

"Is was always that way, Niall. They won't let us go."

Zayn looks up at him with guilty eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No Zayn. It's not your fault."

Zayn stands up on shaky legs, balancing himself out by holding on to the trunk. He takes a step toward Niall, tugging Niall to him by the arm. He pulls the boy into a hug, hiding his face Niall's neck. The younger boy sighs, letting himself melt into the embrace.

They stand there for what seems to be forever, until they hear the canon go off.

Zayn pulled back hesitantly, the blonde boy slumped in defeat.

"They're not gonna announce anything until we do something."

Niall looked up at the raven haired boy, "I know."

"So then let's do something." The raven haired boy takes a step toward him.

Niall doesn't answer, just watches as Zayn takes another step. Not knowing what he's going to do, he stands there as still as he can. He expects things to either go quickly or agonisingly slow. He doesn't expect Zayn to do what he does next.

It's not the bow.

It's not a knife.

It's a kiss.

Zayn takes Niall's face in his hands gently (the blood apparently forgotten), leaning in and pressing their lips together. Niall, stunned for a moment because of the action, doesn't react at first, their lips just sort of pressed together. It takes him a second to let it catch up with him, but he immediately presses back when it does. Zayn removes his hands from cupping Niall's face, pulling closer by the waist. The blonde boy, not knowing what else to do, wraps his arms around Zayn's neck.

When they pull back, they stay in the embrace, the older boy speaking through ragged breathing.

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Zayn they'll-"

"Let them."

The boys then find themselves surrounded by peacekeepers, circling around them to make a 'U' shape. The head peacekeeper, they suppose, steps in front of them, and speaking into a mouthpiece, says,

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this year's annual Hunger Games."

*


	10. Chapter 10

**

"Niall, calm down. He's safe."

"We'll what if he isn't."

"He is."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I checked up on him a few minutes ago. Please, you've got to calm down."

Niall sighed, "Fine."

Caroline nodded, smiling gently at her tribute.

"I'm proud of you, Niall. You made it."

He grinned and nodded, hugging Caroline, the older woman rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. You'll be okay. I'm really proud of you; you deserve it Niall, You really do."

"Thank you."

*

It's not that Niall's nervous, it's just that he hasn't seen Zayn for two days because of their recovery and whatnot.

So when they told him they'd be reunited on the day of the Victor's Crowning, Niall told himself it'd be okay to be a little nervous.

"A little nervous" is an understatement. Niall feels like his heart is ready to jump out of his chest, his palms are sweaty and he's breathing as if he'd just ran a three mile race.

He's waiting backstage in one of the studios, the one where they had been interviewed before the Games, gnawing nervously on his bottom lip. Lou takes notice, immediately stopping him with a smack on his arm. It works for a second or two, before he begins once more.

Lou sighs, "Calm down. Please Niall. We at least need you in one piece physically for the interview."

"I'm sorry, it just that... well what if it's- different?"

"I'm sure it won't be, honey. Just try and relax, at least for my sake?"

Niall's only response is a nod, nothing else.

*

He can see him. Not clearly, but he's pretty sure it's him from the other side of the stage. Niall's shifting from one foot to the other over and over, not being able to stand still. Lou's moving her hands up and down Niall's from behind in an attempt to calm him down. It's works for the most part, he's not squirming as much but he's wringing his hands together, his palms partly sweaty.

"You're okay Niall. and I told you he'd be okay."

"Yeah."

"Okay. You're on in five."

She walks away, leaving the boy taking deep breaths to stay calm, his thoughts running through his mind widely.

The five minutes pass as if they were seconds, and soon he's standing near the steps, with Ceasar greeting the crowd, charming all of them easily. He's announcing the Games and how well they came out, the fallen, the final four, and then... them.

He calls their names, and Niall finds himself walking up the steps. He finds the lights blinding for a moment, and he blinks for his eyes to adjust, blue locking with hazel. His heart stops, his throat closes. He finds it rather hard to catch his breath.

Zayn's... Zayn's okay. He really is okay. More than okay. He looks fantastic.

Zayn stares at him, and they don't realise they're running to meet each other in the centre of the stage, as if they had been magnets.

Niall falls into Zayn's arms, holding him tightly. He's saying things to him, Zayn burying his face into his neck. He can't really make out what the boy is saying to him except for "you're okay" and "I'm okay" "we're fine" "I'm not leaving" "I've got you". Ceasar gives them a moment, beaming at them, as well as everyone in the crowd. They're cheering and whistling, but Zayn can only hear the blonde's velvet voice in his ear, and vice versa.

They pull back just enough to press their lips together. Zayn's holding Niall tighter than ever, and it doesn't seem like either of them are letting go anytime soon. "Aww"s are heard throughout the studio, an Niall can feel himself getting red. He pulls back, his forehead pressed against Zayn's, smiling shyly.

"Hi."

Niall's smile grows bigger,

"Hi."

He hears more "aww"s, causing him to hide his face in Zayn's neck, the older boy chuckling slightly.

Ceasar motions them to sit as soon as the crowd dies down. Niall's tucked into Zayn's side, feeling comfortable and safe once more, letting that two day breath out.

They're greeted, and asked a few questions. Niall doesn't talk much, instead playing with Zayn's fingers that are entangled with his, letting said boy answer by the questions by himself, occasionally adding a him or a nod or a shake of the head.

It's that one question that catches his attention.

"How do you think you're brother has reacted to this?"

He lifts his head from Zayn's shoulder, looking over at Ceasar,

"What?"

He's either made the question up in his head and believed that Ceasar has said it, or Ceasar had said it and he's taken too long to answer it.

"Your brother? How do you think he'll feel about you going home? He must be really proud of you."

He thinks of his answer for a moment,

"Well, I... I just wonder that he's exciting to have me home. I m-mean. I'm really happy. I just hope.... I hope he is too."

Ceasar smiles at him, before turning to the audience and telling them that's the end of the interview.

And... well that's it.

* 

 

They're on the train home, Niall once again tucked into Zayn's side, The sky dark without a single star.

"What do you think they'll do?"

"'Bout what?"

"We're aren't exactly from the same districts, Zayn."

"They'll figure something out."

"Like what?"

"Why does this have you all worked up?"

Niall sits up, "We knew each other, Zayn. Districts aren't allowed to be friendly with each other."

"You're scared."

Niall looks away from him.

"About what they'll do."

No answer.

"And not just to us. No, this has to do about your brother."

"Zayn-"

"Our families. You're worried about them."

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am, but I'm not going to over think this."

"Well, I don't want to under think this."

"Relax, we'll find a way to keep them safe. Promise."

Niall sighs, "Together?"

"Together."

-~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it's done!!!! :) I'm writing a sequel however, so you keep your eyes open, yeah? :) Love you guys thanks for reading. <3 xx

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! I'm posting one of my finished work finally!! HOLLA! just kidding but really some comments would be nice :) <3 xx


End file.
